lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morffer
Morffers are people affected by the strange chemical MORF, they are altered on a genetic code, and as such are impossible to change back without SEVERE chemical means. As such they learned to just go on with their lives in modern day Shay City. There are many sub-classes of MORFFERS, often falling in groups of sub-classes, those too unique are collected by the government and sent to a underground facility to see if a new sub-class was born. If there is a new sub-class they will search for more types and make the sub-class public with a code name. However, if there is no other Morffers of the sub-class they are considered unique and made into mercinaries, however some are too dangerous and are instead locked away or terminated. Rumors have it there is a city underground for these unique breeds, but it was never confirmed. It was aparently called "Purity City". SUB-CLASSES Ashguards These are a very small species of morffer with the closest relation to humans, they are able to asexually reproduce, and as such there is only a small amount of them. Their body is perfectly healthy and they can live for incredibly long periods of time, looking many years younger then they actually are. They are short at a young age, but grow like a sun flower after a decade. They are still able to be corrupted mentally. But they are considered the highest class of Morffers and are almost like royalty. They are named after Dustin Ashguard, the first of this breed. Birds These Morffers are half human half bird, being bipedal, they can walk on the ground for extended periods of time, and can even spend their entire life on the ground, they have animal characteristics, such as beaks and feathers, and as such they are able to fly for short distances, and use their beaks to eat. Their feathers are insanely soft due to hair like fibers constructing them. C-73's These are a strange morffer who have actually merged with technology and have become one with cyber space, they live their days fighting viruses and managing the internet. No one has managed to comunicate with these Morffers and as such they are ignored by society. They have no actual appearance other then a avatar. Since they keep watch on the internet, no one really cares for them either way, much less human then other morffers, this sub-class is actually considered programming instead, one is installed in a single computer, and they are a free fire wall because of it. It is now impossible to get them on the physical plain without the use of a robot. Demon / Succubus / Incubus These Morffers are the majority of the business world, often becoming members of the governement and high class jobs, such as CEO's and lawyer's, very few of these morffers are found in public schools, and many have high educations and funding. As such they live in big cities more often. Their skin is usually dark due to staying at beach houses and vacations for a majority of their free time. Some however will get middle class jobs. These morffers usually have tails, horns, and wings, giving them their name. Some Incubi and Succubi have a natural mind control ability, and can easily control others with verbal commands, even from massive distances. Kreeps While Kreeps are dangerous, there are some with a inability to infect these are peacful and even able to be domesticated, see Trivia for more information. Normal Kreeps will attack Morffers and Humans alike, infecting them with a new type of MORF called Kreep-E. They work in a massive pack of over 10,000, constantly growing each day. They are incapable to give birth successfully, the baby being a still born eachtime. They are extremely stealthy and are naturally mute, they can be further mutated by MORF, giving them more abilities. The original Kreep known as "1" is kept in a underground lab under severe watch, he has escaped before however, and unlike other Kreeps, he is immune to further mutations from MORF. Slimes These are morffers made of sewage from morffer DNA. They are rare to see in person, but are often seen as cleaning crews. These morffers are made of a collection of DNA from several varieties or Morffer, and have no true form because of it. They are considered to be the trash crew of DNA residue, which is actually what makes them in the first place, they are a clay like texture and have no need for eating, sleeping, or sexual reproduction. They can come in a variety of colors, usually reddish colors, they are possibly the most self sufficent morffer there is. VAMP Vamps, or "Blood suckers" are a sub-class of almost human Morffers. Their hair is naturally black, and they have extrememly blurred vision, due to their incredibly sensitive eyes. As such many are legally blind and require sun glasses just so they can feel comfortable. They are sensitive to light and when placed in incredibly dark enviornments they become extremely primal, even hostile to the closest of friends. As such they work in electrical facilities. They do not require sleep as long as they get protine. Human Flesh will super charge them, allowing them to not need sleep for weeks. Their skin is gray due to their constant exposure to light, in order to keep sane. They are mainly open minded seeing as their free time is massive. Their nose is snake like, and incredibly sensitive, giving them the ability to navigate with ease. Were-people These are people who have extreme hair growth and as such are just considered hairy people, they are not specifically classified as a type of Morffer, being normal. The hair on their body will grow matching the hair on their head. Hair dye is also included, with the pattern covering their body until it either fades, or they replace it with a new pattern. Zeehwurldians These morffers are plentiful and are commonly stars due to their interesting appearance. They can be found in middle class homes. They have round heads compared to most, and their fetures are simple. Their eyes are usually one solid color. They do have stress problems. They are considered one of the most humanoid due to their similar body structer with almost no abnormalities, other then almost nonexistant noses, and ears. They also seem to lack finger nails, but no one knows why. Abominations Abominations are failed MORF experiments who reacted negativly to the MORF. They are all naturally sterile and therefore only one generation of Abominations exist. All Abominations are extremely hideous and many smell corpse like. Natural abominations are in incredible pain and lash out at any help. The majority of Abominations are actually animals, such as wolves and cats, who are fused with insect DNA, however there are few Humanoid Abominations who either die from natural causes, or suicide. However there are rare cases where they do survive. Trivia *MORF is a play on the verb morph which means change, as such Morffer means Morphing person. *Most MORFFERS came from the idea Zeeh Wurld Sean had, and as such he even named a subclass after them, bet you can't guess which one! *This was originally a excuse to have so many different kinds of characters in one series, but it eventually became a key plot point in making Shay City and it's many inhabitants. *Sean uses his many characters over the years to make more breeds of Morffers and as such will never truely let a idea leave him. *Morffers are a open species to use.